Powder and Paint
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: AU. Sebastian arrives home, armed with the knowledge that Ciel has been speaking a little too much with a neighbour, and finds his boyfriend's face painted and powdered. A punishment is clearly needed. SebasCiel, Yaoi, boyxboy, BDSM Oneshot. DL, DR.


**This is a 'well-done-for-making-it-through-the-year-without-hundreds-of-breakdowns' gift for AdmiralAwesome and myself. We've both worked really hard on lots of stuff this year (mostly her, I'm a lazy ass) and so, I write this :D**

**It is also an apology to anyone who is reading my Hetalia SuFin, as... I-may-not-exactly-have-the-facilities-for-writing-until-mid-January...  
**

**So I'm sorry to anyone who is expecting an update soon :( I'll try writing some on paper, but I tried that during my exams, and now I can't read my writing.  
**

**I love everyone. Everyone is bloody amazing. Especially Rachmaninoff. :D  
**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.  
**

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, BDSM, because I love having characters tied up. mrah.  
**

* * *

Ciel heard the car pull up outside the apartment and swore, hurrying to the bathroom. He pulled some tissues from a box and wet them, scrubbing his face anxiously.

Oh god, Sebastian couldn't catch him like this, not when he hadn't been expected home for another few days.

He remembered the stupid tiny shorts he was still wearing, the stupid tiny shorts that he'd borrowed from Alois. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.

He ran back into the bedroom and hesitated between changing and getting the stupid hoe make up off.

He could hear the noisy lift clattering in the quiet of the night and that made the decision. The make up was bloody stupid anyway.

The loud, purposeful footsteps he could hear made his hands shake, but his face was finally clean, if a little pink, and he flung himself down onto the four poster bed, picking up a book as the front door slammed open.

He stayed lying on his stomach and simply turned his head as his lover appeared at the door to their room.

"Hey." He turned back and tried to focus on the words on the page.

"Hello, Ciel." Sebastian's deep voice purred out his name, and he shivered. Was he imagining the slight menace in the velvety tone?

"If I'd known you were coming back early then I might have done something to welcome you back, but since you didn't have the courtesy to let me know…" He let is voice trail off, falsely nonchalant.

"Really." There was a creak of a floorboard as Sebastian crossed the bedroom, and the hairs on Ciel's neck were beginning to prickle, a sure sign of danger. He swallowed nervously and began to move to a kneeling position, purposefully stretching out and poking his ass in the air, hoping to distract the other man.

The bed dipped and suddenly he felt the Sebastian's long body pressed to his back as long fingers slid through his hair. They caressed his scalp for a second, running through the silky blue-black strands and he let out a long breath of pleasure.

Only for the fingers to grip tight to the hair they had been stroking mere seconds before and pull his head back, forcing him up onto his knees, not even able to lean against Sebastian's chest, being held to high.

"Oww, fuck, Sebastian, what are you-"

Something wet ran up the tendon stretched upwards in his neck, and Ciel found himself gasping as Sebastian's tongue meandered upwards, slowly, running along the pulsing artery before slipping it in around his ear.

He shivered and moaned, trying to turn as the feeling and Sebastian's tongue left him. His head was held in place and he glared angrily with his single eye at the head of the bed.

Sebastian breath was hot against him as he whispered. "You've been wearing make up." Ciel's face turned straight to shock.

Sebastian finally twisted Ciel's head around and smiled devilishly. "I can smell it on your skin." His fingers finally slid down from his had and he sighed as the tense feeling in his skull disappeared slightly.

Long fingers, the strong hand caressed his cheek and Ciel found himself staring into the red eyes for a second before he could break from their gaze. The thumb moved across his cheek and pressed against his lips before slipping inside.

"Now, Ciel, why have you been wearing make up? You know that I don't like it, and you can't stand the feel of it on your skin."

Ciel was stuck. He couldn't _tell_ Sebastian, but if he didn't… as he thought, he wrapped his tongue around the invasive digit, hollowing his cheeks and gently sucking on it. He closed his eye as he concentrated on the task.

Sebastian gave a groan and Ciel was about to double his efforts when the thumb was removed from between his lips. His eyes flew open, and Sebastian was there, right in front of him, looking angry.

"Plus, there's these tiny shorts which I _know_ aren't yours. Ciel." He saw the elder's arm move but he couldn't move in time to dodge the smack that sounded and burned against the cheeks of his ass.

The force pushed him forward, into the hard, muscled chest of his boyfriend as the large hand struck him again, this time sliding over the globes, as if stroking the wound better. Only the fingers slipped beneath the edges of his shorts and, finding no underwear, roughly pulled the stretchy material upwards to bare his flushed skin.

More slaps followed, now onto the uncovered surface, Ciel gasping in outrage. "What the hell, Sebastian?" This was immediately followed by a particularly hard hit and he dug the nails of one hand into the leg now below him, having slid to lie across the strong lap at the edge of the bed.

God, this was so humiliating.

The spanking halted, and the hand instead slowly traced the patches that were burning the most.

"I came home unexpectedly and I find you dressed like a slut, and makeup freshly scrubbed from your face." He pinched the reddened flesh and Ciel heard himself moan. "Tell me, Ciel, what kind of _whore_ am I dating?"

He was lifted from Sebastian's lap and tossed onto the bed, where he lay sprawled with Sebastian's large hands holding him down.

"I think we'll address this sorry excuse for a pair of shorts first."

Ciel barely had time to say "No, they're not m-"and pull away, but Sebastian's head bent down to his thigh, and quickly, cleanly, he ripped one leg from bottom to top using his teeth. "…mine," he finished.

Without the material restraining it, Ciel's now obvious erection sprang up, betraying his aroused state. He flushed and turned his head away from the blatant display of his own desire, only to turn back as hot breath wafted over it.

His thighs were pushed apart, and Sebastian was grinning up at him, lips paused above the tip, but the wicked look in his eyes told Ciel that it definitely wasn't going to be that easy.

True enough, Sebastian's mouth descended, only to find the thin piece of material below, between the legs, and ripped that away as well, pulling the shorts off of him completely.

He was hauled upward by his hands and Sebastian slid his hand beneath his shirt, only stopping to squeeze his nipples hard and pulled Ciel's shirt up over his head and along his arms, stopping at his wrists.

He attempted to pull his arms from the restraint, but Sebastian already had the destroyed shorts wrapping around his wrists further. He was turned again, to face the headboard one more, and with the strong grip on his arms, he couldn't escape as Sebastian looped the material through the bed frame and tied it tight enough that Ciel had to grasp the wood with both hands, fuming as he stared at the pillow.

He sat down on his legs, ignoring the calls of his dick to just behave and let Sebastian do what he wanted. In response to his action, he felt a hand grasp his ass, the middle finger sliding into his crack and playing around his hole.

"Your punishment will be worse if you don't co-operate." Ciel's cock jumped at the thought, but he stayed silent, only giving a shiver as Sebastian let out an evil chuckle.

He waited for Sebastian to do something, as the restraints and wondering what Sebastian was going to do only heated the arousal, and felt the bed dip slightly and Sebastian wasn't behind him anymore.

He made to turn his head, but a cold version of Sebastian's voice rang out. "Do not turn around." His head snapped back into place, even though the urge to see what Sebastian was doing was great. That voice of his…

He could see movement from the corner of his eye, but he didn't dare even glance towards it.

"You may look."

Sebastian was standing to the side of the bed, completely naked. He ran his eyes appreciatively over the gorgeous form, the hard planes of his chest, the strong muscles, the large member standing proudly out from the dark hair. Ciel's gaze caught on it, growing even harder himself as the thick rod grew under his gaze.

"That's not what you should be looking at." His eyes flew up Sebastian's body to his face, where his eyes were glinting, darkened to an almost black.

A thing strip of black flashed across his vision and slipped over Sebastian's hand. It flicked out again, a stinging bow on his back, making hi arch slightly. Sebastian moved closer, sliding the length of silk over the sheets.

He flicked it again, this time landing it on Ciel's backside, making him sit up slightly. Again and again the length stung him, coaxing him to kneel forward, body moving into the position Sebastian wanted him in.

It suddenly hit him on the chest, right on one of his hardened nipples, before landing on his erection. The silk slid with agonising slowness, caressing him where he needed to be caressed so urgently.

But the material slipped away, and it had only made him ache for Sebastian's touch all the more. The man in question was continued to hit him on his chest and stomach.

"Please, Sebastian…" The whip came down on his member, wrapping around it, and Ciel cried out with pain and pleasure combined.

He could sense Sebastian moving towards him, slowly, and he quivered, the silk still clinging to him. The bed dipped to the side and Sebastian steadied him as he almost overbalanced.

One large hand grabbed him, tugging on the silk and moving it around his length, gliding the cool fabric over the head of his erection. The heat radiating onto his back told him that Sebastian was fully behind him, a fact acknowledged as a lubed finger ran slowly down his crack and straight into the waiting hole.

Ciel couldn't help but arch at the welcome intrusion, pushing back on the long digit, no longer caring about anything except feeling his boyfriend inside him for the first time in weeks.

Unfortunately, the man had other intentions, Ciel realised, as the hand on his dick tightened and stilled his movements. A second finger entered him and Ciel tried to move, tried to push them inside as far as they could go, but Sebastian held him firmly until he stilled.

At which point the evil man drove them as deep as possible, scissoring and stretching him, making Ciel cry out involuntarily.

A third finger had been added at some point, and now a fourth, and Ciel's hole was screaming at him, the pain making his body tighter, hotter.

"Sebastian, oh god, please, just fuck me!"

The fingers withdrew and Sebastian's hand left Ciel's cock, leaving him kneeling bare, hands gripping the bed frame for dear life. A groan reached his ears and he felt his body convulse slightly at the sound.

Then the hot flesh nudged him. Ciel almost fell forward, only staying upright by grace of Sebastian's strong hands gripping his hips, thumbs on his ass, spreading it wide as he slowly pushed inside. The lube let him move with more ease, but with only the rushed preparations and a month without anything filling him, Ciel was feeling the pain even more intensely than usual…

God, he'd missed this.

Sebastian continued forward, pressing inside in one, slow, exquisitely painful and arousing motion, never stopping or moving back to give Ciel time to adjust. Moving until their thighs were pressed front to back, Sebastian filling him so completely.

One hand still gripping his hip tightly, Ciel felt the other run slowly up his chest to trace along his throat and up his face, grasping him in a possessive motion. A warm feeling filled his heart with the familiar gesture, reassuring him of his boyfriend's feelings before it slipped away again to rest on his chest.

Ciel frowned as the thickness inside of him slid back, leaving him feeling empty.

Only to be thrust into again, hard, while the hand on his chest grasped one nipple and pinched vicously. Ciel cried out, his scream rending the air, barely managing to swallow a second noise as Sebastian repeated the action.

The older male pulled their torsos closer together, laving the outside of Ciel's ear. "Now, my young master, don't you want me to hear you?"

He stayed silent for a second, only to gasp as Sebastian jerked his hips, pushing himself deeper. "It's not _you_ that I don't want hearing."

The shallow thrusting continued, enough to keep his mind from fully functioning.

A hand grabbed his neck, choking him slightly as he was forcefully turned to face Sebastian. "Then you shouldn't have been flirting, trying to make yourself pretty for him then."

His throat was released, and he let his head drop gratefully, only for his body to tense as Sebastian once again withdrew and thrust in, setting a fierce pace of pounding into him that jumbled words and gasps flew from his mouth. Ciel's breathing grew heavier, his own erection becoming painful.

The hand shifted, realigning his hips, and then the intense pleasure of Sebastian driving straight into his prostate had him shaking, barely hearing his own shriek. He was moved again so that each thrust ended punishingly close.

Gathering his wits as much as possible, about to beg for Sebastian to take pity, the pleasurable centre was jabbed with perfect accuracy, blowing his thoughts to smithereens once more.

The relentless torment, waves of pleasure bursting through him, made each fibre of his body tighten, magnifying each sensation. Moans slid from his lips as he moved in time with Sebastian to meet each thrust, taking in every inch.

Every second more stimulating than the last, Ciel found himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. As if reading his mind, one hand moved from his waist to in front of him.

Grasping onto his weeping erection, Sebastian wrapped around his length and gripped tight, letting the friction between their flesh burn the short fuse to his pleasure.

Almost immediately there were thick streams of his seed spurting onto the sheets and over Sebastian's hand.

Behind him, as he spasmed and contracted, he felt Sebastian manage a few more thrusts before giving in and climaxing inside of him.

* * *

The exhaustion had taken hold of Ciel first, still barely giving Sebastian time to pull the thing white wrists from the restraints and pull the smaller man's frame onto his own, letting him rest against his chest.

Ciel cracked his eye open. "I kind of missed you."

"Only kind of?" A large hand gave his ass a quick squeeze. "Actually, that reminds me. Why _were_ you talking to that creep anyway?"

A pink flush rose in Ciel's cheeks. "I wanted to buy a gag."

"For…"

"You. To use on me." He looked up and met the red irises. "My voice, when you make me do that… I don't want anyone else to hear it."

He tried to look away only to have his chin dragged up to face his boyfriend, the pink still staining his cheeks.

"Ciel."

"Mmmhmm?"

"I love you."

Ciel lay his head to rest by Sebastian's neck and shoulder. "Love you too."

* * *

**I wrote half of this in the middle of class and the other half in the middle of the night. I decided that we fanfiction writers are the biggest cockblocks, Sebastian had only just got it in and I had to go do a prac :D**

**Review! Because I'm a whore! (just kidding) I'm only selling the cyber cookies.  
**


End file.
